


Broken Pattern

by rabidsamfan



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	1. Cody

Murray always tries, I've got to give him that, even though nine times out of ten he ends up being used for a punching bag, or knocked to the ground, or taking an unexpected swim. And we always check on him, and he always says "I'm fine, go after them," and we do, mostly, because it pisses Nick off to see Murray get knocked around like that and it scares me shitless to think of what will happen to Nick if he tries going after the bad guys on his own. And he did say he was fine.

But he wasn't.


	2. Nick

We couldn't catch them, even with the 'Vette, and when I gave up on it and turned back for Pier 56 I told Cody to write down the license. I figured their car was probably stolen, but it was worth trying to trace anyway, and besides it would give Murray something to do to make up for not waiting long enough for him to pile into the car for the chase. But then we saw the ambulance in my parking spot, and half the pier rubbernecking in the direction of the Riptide. It didn't take a genius to guess why.


	3. Murray

It wasn't the glasses. I mean, I'm not stupid, I buy high-impact lenses, the kind that can act as safety goggles in a pinch, and the lenses didn't break. But the frame did, where it always breaks, and something hit me in the eyes when I fell. I thought it was just a minor irritant at first, because it didn't hurt exactly, but after Cody and Nick were gone I realized I was wrong, and thank God Mama Jo heard me yelling. But now I'm stuck here in the hospital, blind, and they won't even say for how long.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/362064.html


End file.
